


Ghost hunting

by Scarlatte



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamon Dream, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, NO SHIPS EW, Platonic Relationships, bird boi tommy, goat boi tubbo, magic boi tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlatte/pseuds/Scarlatte
Summary: There has been ghost sigtings near Erets castle and Tommy and Tubbo decide to go catch some ghosts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ghost hunting

**Author's Note:**

> this was a story for English and i was proud of it so i hope u guys like it. :3

11:45pm

It was a cold night in the SMP, everyone was soundly sleeping except for two young boys. These two were planning to go ghost hunting cause it was the only night they could hang out.

“Hi Tommy!” Tubbo shouted from where he was running up the stairs to get to Tommy’s hill house. Briefly hugging and saying there hello’s, Tommy and Tubbo went around getting ready to go ghost hunting, “You got everything Tubs?” The blond questioned the older boy. “Yup lets go catch some ghosts!” Tubbo said enthusiastically hopping from one foot to the other and bobbing up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Tommy just giggled to himself, “ok, ok calm down Tubbo we can go, just calm down.” Strolling out the front door, Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the waist and flexed his wings. “ Just tell me were to go alright mate?”, “yes now c’mon lets go it’ll me midnight soon and we might miss the ghosts.” Tubbo whined before they took off into the sky, Tommy flying while Tubbo hung on for dear life.

12:05am

Landing gently on the ground in front of King Eret’s castle, they jogged over to the spot where there has been reported ghost and some dreamon sightings by the others that live in the SMP, Torches and swords and daggers were taken out of their holders so they could see without tripping. Leaves rustled in the wind. Branches swayed. All these small movements scared the teens a bit but not too much so they abandon their small mission. Snap! A branch snaped behind them making the boys jump out of their skin.  
“w…what was that?!” The older stuttered snapping his head around to where the sound was heard. SNAP! Another branch was broken by an unknown being who lurked in the forest around Tommy and Tubbo. Suddenly, a black figure jumped out of a tree that was above the two boys and grabbed the red bandana around Tubbo’s neck.  
Softly digging a small blade into Tubbo’s throat, the mysterious being spoke, with a really raspy but calm tone “What are you two doing in my forest?” Tommy just stood there. Shocked and confused about the scene that had just unfolded right before his eyes. “I said, what are you doing in my forest!?” The man shouted at the blond.  
“we…we were looking for g…ghosts. Please let Tubbo go!” Tommy stuttered in fear for his best friends life. The boys eyes locked onto a supposed tail that was swishing in anger behind the masked man. “we weren’t going to hurt any of them if we found any j.. Just record how many we saw. S…so everyone knows not go into the forest.” Stuttered Tubbo who had small tears forming in his eyes about the idea of him dying that day by the demon who protected this forest. “why should I believe you though? You both have weapons on you.” The masked being whispered into Tubbo’s , not believing the boy he held captive underneath him. Anger raced through Tommy’s veins as the demon pushed the blade into Tubbo’s neck, drawing a small droplet of blood. “LET HIM GO!”. The outburst shocked the demon a bit, but not for long. Being thrown to the ground with a thump, Tubbo tried and failed to get up with the black and purple smoke holding him down. “what’s your name?” The brunette asked quietly but loud enough so the being in front of him could hear. “Dream.” Was all the demon said before rushing Tommy with his blades. Reacting almost immediately, Tommy whipped out his sword fast enough so both swords clashed together. “If you want to leave with both of your lives, take my mask.” Dream threatened the younger boy as they fought.

While all of this was going on, Tubbo struggled to get out of his binds to help his best friend. Suddenly, and idea popped into his mind. “I have magic too.” As the brunette came to that realisation his whole face lit up with determination. Making sure he didn’t hurt any wildlife in the proses, he conjured a small ball of golden magic and moulded it into a small blade to cut through the inky blackness that held him down. Slowly but surely, he succeeded. Jumping up to help Tommy, only to see he had a broken nose, blood running down his face and clothes and was being held down by the boot of the demon who called himself dream. Sprinting up to the enemy, Tubbo knocked Dream onto the floor and started to stab him repeatedly in the shoulder with the honey gold dagger he still had grasped in his hand with white knuckles. “DON’T.HURT.MY FRIEND!” Tubbo screamed in the demons face and he kept stabbing the man beneath him, only stopping when Tommy pulled him off. “Tubbo stop please you might kill him.” Pleaded the younger as he held a squirming Tubbo to his chest. Slumping into Tommy’s chest all he said was, “he deserved it.”.  
Chuckling softly, the teens got up ready to leave, but to their horror. Dream got up. He got up and stood before the boys. “Until next time. Tommyinnit.” Was the last thing he said before Dream disappeared into the void of darkness which encased the land they stood on.

“well…lets never do that again.


End file.
